


Every Step of the Way

by EriGure, visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Khi Tướng quân Otabek Altin đọc lời tuyên thệ, ngài không đọc nó trước Đức vua. Ngài quý xuống trước mặt Hoàng tử Yuri Plisetsky và thề sẽ mang hết cuộc sống để phục vụ vị hoàng tử trẻ.( Hay chuyện bên lề của Otabek cùng Yuri và mối quan hệ khăng khít giữa họ )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Step of the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195470) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> MẤY BỒ TƯỞNG TÔI XONG VỚI SERIES NÀY HẢ? Ờ đúng là thế đây chỉ là 1 spin-off thôi.
> 
> Tôi biết nhiều người không thích Otayuri. Nhưng tôi phải nói, bản nháp của fic này đã được thực hiện từ khi tập 10 được công chiếu. Tức là khoảng vài tuần rồi! Ban đầu tôi chỉ định viết cho bè bạn tôi trên facebook, nhưng họ ép tôi đăng nó lên. Và tôi định viết một đoạn kết thúc cho Viktor và Yuuri sau phần 9. Tôi không bao giờ viết nó, nhưng mà này, mấy bồ sẽ biết được tình hình của họ trong fic này. Thề luôn.
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> _ EriGure: Ngắn gọn thôi, thím Fab_Mess_2108 không ship Otayuri nên nhượng phần này lại cho tôi. Thực tế tôi chẳng ship Yuri với ai cả, nên tôi thoải mái với vụ này. Vậy à.
> 
> _ Fab_Mess_2108: Mặc dù không có vai vế gì trong vụ dịch nhưng tui vẫn làm beta, tại lúc đó ai cũng bận tối mắt tối mũi nên không tìm đâu ra người làm cả. Cay đcđ nhưng vì fandom cũng như không muốn series kết thúc dang dở nên tui vẫn quyết định làm.

Cung điện Hoàng gia luôn gây cho Otabek cảm giác choáng ngợp.

 

Otabek được sinh ra trong Gia tộc Altin ở Vương quốc phía Bắc. Gia tộc anh từ ngàn xưa đã phục vụ cho quân đội, nên lẽ đương nhiên anh phải tiếp bước theo họ. Cha anh đã phục vụ cho Thái thượng hoàng Yakov. Ông của Otabek đã phục vụ từ trước đó, và cả ông của người trước đó nữa, và cứ như thế.

 

Anh theo cha đến thủ đô khi anh tròn mười hai tuổi. Cha anh được thăng tướng năm ấy, nên anh theo cha đến ở trong cung điện. Otabek dành hầu hết tuổi thơ ở đây. Trong khoảng thời gian ở thủ phủ, anh đã bầu bạn với hai người, Mila Babicheva, con gái của một Nghị viên Nghị viện, và Hoàng tử Yuri Plisetsky, một trong những người thừa kế ngai vàng của vương quốc này.

 

Khoảng thời gian lưu lại cung điện của anh không hẳn là dễ chịu. Otabek cảm thấy khó khăn trong học hành. Anh bao giờ cũng bị bỏ lại sau lớp. Những con cháu quý tộc khác bắt đầu thì thầm sau lưng anh, rằng anh sẽ trở nên bất tài thế nào khi đứng đầu Gia tộc Altin. Nó khiến anh mệt mỏi.

 

“Đừng nghe họ. Cậu biết cậu không phải kẻ thất bại như họ nghĩ mà, phải không?”

 

“Tôi không biết nữa Mila. Tôi cảm thấy như thế.”

 

“Vậy thì, tôi không nghĩ cậu là kẻ thất bại. Tôi nghĩ cậu là người rất tuyệt vời! Sớm muộn gì cậu cũng sẽ thành công thôi. Yuri cũng nghĩ thế mà, phải không?”

 

“Hừ.” Hoảng tử phản bác và bỏ đi. Thực lòng mà nói thì, đau lòng thật. Nhưng sau đó, Otabek biết rằng, Hoàng tử trẻ không giỏi nói dối. Anh biết cậu đã dạy cho lũ bắt nạt ấy một bài học trong thầm lặng. Nghĩ lại cũng thật đáng yêu.

 

Otabek quyết định sẽ thôi phàn nàn và hướng đến việc chứng tỏ mình xứng đáng với thời gian mà Yuri Plisetsky đã bỏ ra.

 

  
***

 

Anh gia nhập Quân đội Hoàng gia vào năm 15 tuổi. Anh nằm trong quân đoàn trẻ tuổi nhất, nhưng không phải yếu nhất. Vào tuần huấn luyện đầu tiên với đội ngũ của mình, anh đã quật ngã tất cả bọn họ trong những cuộc đấu một-chọi-một. Cha anh thật sự rất ấn tượng.

 

Và bởi thành tích của anh, anh được cử đến vùng biên giới của Vương quốc. Anh phải rời đi một thời gian ngắn, và thú thật thì nó khiến anh buồn. Otabek định bụng sẽ ăn mừng cùng vị hoàng tử trẻ, nhưng nhiệm vụ phải đặt lên hàng đầu. Hoàng tử sẽ không hài lòng.

 

“Anh đi sớm vậy?” Yuri hờn dỗi, “Xa chết đi được! Anh có thể đi ít ít thôi không? Chúng ta chả thể dành thời gian cho nhau vì anh toàn phải tập huấn cho cái quân đội ngu ngốc đó!”

 

“Tôi biết. Nhưng tôi phải hoàn thành nghĩa vụ của mình. Xin Hoàng tử thứ lỗi.”

 

“Tôi chắc là mình có thể làm gì đó. Dù sao thì tôi cũng là Hoàng tử mà! Cha cậu chắc chắn sẽ phải nghe tôi.”

 

“Người không cần làm thế, Chủ nhân. Ổn thôi mà.” Otabek xoa đầu Yuri. “Dù sao đi nữa, khi hai ta gặp lại nhau, sẽ trở nên ý nghĩa hơn vì chúng ta còn nhớ đến nhau.”

 

Otabek cười nhạo chính mình. Anh khồng ngờ được mình có thể thốt ra những lời đó mà vẫn giữ được khuôn vẻ mặt bình thản trong khi tim thì đang đập loạn lên. May mắn thay, Yuri chấp nhận câu trả lời của anh và quyết định ban phước cho chuyến đi của anh.

 

“Beka, anh biết mình không cần phải chứng tỏ điều gì với tôi mà, đúng không? Với tôi anh là tuyệt nhất đấy.”

 

“Tôi biết.” Otabek trả lời, “Nhưng tôi phải làm, để mọi người biết tôi xứng đáng với Người.”

 

Đây là lần đầu Otabek trông thấy Yuri Plisetsky đỏ ửng mặt đến nỗi anh phải tự thuyết phục mình rằng anh không nhìn nhầm.

 

  
***

 

  
Thật không may, lần tới khi hai người gặp lại nhau, cung điện đang trên bờ vực sụp đổ.

 

Otabek trở về thủ phủ để cùng Yuri ăn mừng về việc anh được thăng tiến. Nhưng khi anh đến nơi, anh thấy cung điện đã bị xâm chiếm bởi Tân Thế Giới. Ngay lập tức, anh cùng những người khác bảo vệ lâu đài. Họ thất bại vì thiếu quân lực. Thật hỗn loạn. Những người lính từ từ bỏ trốn và đột nhiên Otabek chỉ còn một mình. Anh chỉ còn cách tìm những người sống sót, hoặc đi đến nơi an toàn.

 

(Anh chọn cách đầu tiên).

 

  
***

 

  
Anh tìm thấy Yuri, khóc lóc và nồng nặc mùi máu. Anh không hỏi lí do. Anh đưa Yuri đến nơi an toàn, hoàn toàn lờ đi sự thật rằng Đức vua của anh vẫn còn kẹt bên trong.

 

  
***

 

  
Otabek biết tin cha mình đã hi sinh trong cuộc chiến. Vì vậy, năm mười tám tuổi, Otabek Altin đã được lên hàng ngũ tướng tá và trở thành đầu lĩnh Gia tộc Altin. Kỳ vọng trở thành gánh nặng đè nén lên vai anh. Mọi ánh mắt đều hướng về anh và thật lòng mà nói, nếu anh còn là đứa bé mau nước mắt nhiều năm về trước, có lẽ anh sẽ bật khóc mất. Nhưng anh đã vững lòng. Vương quốc cần anh nghĩ ra chiến lược để giao tranh với một trong các căn cứ của Tân Thế Giới và anh sẽ lo liệu cho họ.

 

“Chào buổi tối, Tướng quân.”

 

“Thưa Hoàng tử,” Otabek đáp lại lời chào khi Yuri cho phép anh yên vị trên ghế của mình. “Tôi đã làm gì để nhận được vinh dự này?”

 

“Thôi ngay trò đó đi, Altin. Anh không cần phải lễ phép như vậy với tôi đâu.”

 

“Thật xin lỗi… Tôi tưởng đây là cuộc triệu tập chính thức.”

 

“Dù là thế đi chăng nữa cũng không cần phải phép với tôi làm gì. Bạn bè cả mà.” Yuri nói. “Và trước khi anh có cửa phản bác, thì nó là mệnh lệnh đấy.”

 

Otabek chẳng có gì để đáp trả nên anh không làm vậy. “Vậy, Tướng quân. Anh đã nghĩ ra được gì chưa?”

 

“Phải, tôi có một vài ý kiến. Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên sử dụng đội hình chữ V và tản ra nhưng như vậy sẽ khó chống cự trước những cuộc mai phục. Tôi cũng định sẽ đánh giáp lá cà nhưng như thế sẽ bị lộ quân số-”

 

“Tôi không hề hỏi về cuộc giao tranh, Beka. Tôi đang hỏi về lời tuyên thệ cơ.”

 

“Ồ.” Otabek giật mình. Khi được thăng tiến, một vị tướng phải đọc lời tuyên thệ của mình trước nhà vua. Lẽ thường tình, lời tuyền thệ sẽ bao gồm lời thề trung thành với vị vua (hiện tại) và cả vương quốc. Nhà vua sẽ ban cho vị tướng thanh kiếm của Ngài để họ có thể thực hiền lời thề. “Không, tôi chưa nghĩ ra”

 

“Sao vậy?”

 

“Tôi… khá bận rộn.” Thực ra, anh đã quên khuấy mất. “Cũng còn khá lâu để tôi nói lời tuyên thệ mà. Đức vua Nikiforov vẫn còn ốm liệt giường kìa.”

 

“Nó không có nghĩa là anh không được quyền tuyên thệ.” Yuri nói. “Anh định chờ đến khi chiến tranh kết thúc à?” Otabek gật đầu. “Heh, ắt hẳn anh muốn mọi người chỉ chú tâm vào mình khi anh đọc lời thề đúng không?”

 

Otabek không đáp lời.

 

  
***

 

  
Họ đã chiến thắng! Họ đã chiến thắng! Otabek vẫn không thể tin được. Chiến lược của anh đầy rủi ro mạo hiểm. Ba vị vua đã nghi ngờ liệu kế hoạch của chàng trai hai mươi ba tuổi có hiệu quả hay không, nhưng vẫn đồng thuận vì Vua Nikiforov đã hết sức tuyệt vọng. Nhưng họ đã chiến thắng. Otabek đã bật khóc khi lá cờ Vương quốc bay phấp phới trên nóc tòa lâu đài.

 

Nhưng lạ thay, chẳng có gì so bì được với cảm giác khi anh quay về trại tối hôm đấy. Yuri đón chào anh với vòng tay rộng mở, nụ cười hiện rõ mồn một trên gương mặt. Cậu đang khóc vì sung sướng và nói lời cảm ơn và-

 

Anh cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

 

(Đức vua Nikiforov đã mỉm cưởi khi anh hỏi Ngài về Phu quân Katsuki. Rằng vì sao Ngài lại níu giữ người ấy đến vậy. Đức vua chỉ mỉm cười, và có lẽ, giờ đây anh đã hiểu.)

 

  
***

 

  
Lời tuyên thệ của một vị tướng vô cùng thiêng liêng. Đó là lẽ sống của anh. Là động lực để anh phục vụ cho Tổ quốc. Anh còn nhớ ngày cha anh đọc lời tuyên thệ. Cha đã quỳ xuống dưới chân Đức vua Yakov và hôn tay Ngài. Otabek còn nhớ như in rằng anh đã ước được như cha. Anh chỉ ước gì cha ở bên anh lúc này.

 

Otabek tự tin bước đến gần ngai vàng của Nhà vua. Anh khoác lên mình bộ quân phục với tất cả niềm vinh dự. Nó là một tấm áo khoác màu xanh biển cùng đăng ten vàng trên vai. Phía bên trái là dây thừng vàng thõng xuống, nối liền phần ngực với vai trái. Otabek còn mang theo thanh kiếm của Nhà ở tay trái và ngọn cờ gia tộc sau lưng. Khi anh đến nơi Đức vua, anh quỳ xuống.

 

“Miễn lễ.” Đức vua ra lệnh cho anh. “Tướng quân Otabek của Gia tộc Altin, ngươi đã chuẩn bị lời tuyên thệ rồi chứ?”

 

Otabek gật đầu. Anh biết mọi người thế nào cũng nghĩ anh sẽ quỳ xuống trước Đức vua Nikiforov lần nữa. Nhưng anh bước đến Thái tử Yuri Plisetsky, người đứng bên cạnh Nhà vua, nâng tay cậu và quỳ gối trước cậu.

 

Khắp phòng trở nên náo loạn. Nhưng anh chẳng nghe được gì. Ngoại trừ giọng của anh và tiếng thở hắt của Yuri.

 

“Nhiều vị tướng đã hiến dâng cả cuộc đời mình cho Nhà vua và Tổ quốc, nhưng thần sẽ đem cả mạng sống của mình dâng lên cho Người. Thần sẽ mang thanh kiếm của mình để giáng xuống kẻ thù của Người. Thân thể của thần sẽ là lớp khiên bảo vệ Người. Thần sẽ trao Người linh hồn mình để xứng đáng với niềm tin tưởng của Người. Và thần sẽ làm vậy cho đến khi trút hơi thở cuối cùng.”

 

“Beka-”

 

“Đó là lời thề của thần. Nếu Người chấp nhận, xin hãy ban cho thần thanh kiếm của Người. Nếu Người từ chối, hãy dùng nó để chém thần.”

 

“Beka—“

 

“Tướng quân đã đọc lời tuyên thệ của mình. Cháu sẽ trả lời thế nào, Yuri?”

 

Đức vua Nikiforov nhìn anh với vẻ đồng tình. Ngài còn tươi cười như thể đang coi một thú tiêu khiển.

 

“Beka, đồ ngốc.” Yuri thì thầm. Đoạn Yuri rút thanh kiếm và ban phước cho Otabek. “Ta, Yuri Plisetsky, Thái tử Vương quốc phương Bắc, chấp nhận lời thề của Ngài. Từ giây phút này, ta đón chào Ngài đến với hàng ngũ tướng lĩnh. Mong Ngài sẽ có cuộc sống lâu dài để thực hiện lời thề.”

 

Yuri rụt rè nhìn anh. Otabek mỉm cười.

 

  
***

 

  
“Nghe như cầu hôn ấy, tên ngốc này.” Tối đó, Yuri phàn nàn. Họ đang ở trong vườn, ăn những chiếc bánh mà Phu quân Katsuki gọi là dango.

 

“Quả là vậy.” Otabek trả lời một cách đơn giản. Anh còn đương bận nhai phần mình nên không để ý rằng Yuri đang há hốc mồm kinh ngạc.

 

“Cái khỉ gì thế Beka?” Yuri càu nhàu. “Tôi không muốn làm Viktor tiếp theo đâu. Nhất là sau cuộc chiến này. Vương quốc trải qua những chuyện như vậy là đủ rồi.”

 

“Tôi biết. Tôi còn cả nghĩa vụ với tư cách là Trưởng Gia tộc Altin.” Otabek nói. Anh đột nhiên ganh tị với Phu quân Katsuki. Ít ra thì Người chẳng phải lo lắng gì về thân thế của mình cả. Gia tộc của Người cũng chẳng hề quan trọng. Sẽ chẳng ai nhớ đến họ nếu họ biến mất.

 

“Có phải đây là lí do anh tuyên thệ trung thành với tôi?”

 

“Yuri, lúc cũng là cậu cả.” Anh thở hắt. “Luôn luôn là cậu.”

 

Otabek nghiêng người. Đó là nụ hôn đầu cũng là nụ hôn cuối mà họ chia sẻ cùng nhau.

 

(Vào sinh nhật lần thứ 21 của mình, Yuri tuyên bố sẽ đính hôn. Cậu luôn là người chính trực như vậy, Yuri ấy. Otabek ngưỡng mộ điều đó. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa tim anh không cảm thấy đau chút nào.)

 

  
***

 

  
May thay, vợ anh, Mila, là một người vô cùng thấu hiểu. Nàng xưa nay đều vậy. Có lẽ đó cũng là vì sao anh đồng ý hôn sự với nàng. Đó là cuộc hôn nhân được sắp đặt, nhưng ai đời lại kết hôn vì tình yêu trong thời buổi này? (Anh không kể đến Đức vua Nikiforov. Dù sao đi nữa, họ cũng không kết hôn. Viktor là vua, Ngài có thể thay đổi luật lệ tùy thích, nhưng Ngài lại không làm thế. Không ai biết lí do. Có lẽ Ngài muốn giữ lòng tôn trọng với luật lệ sẵn có.)

 

Lãnh trên vai trách nhiệm của một tướng quân chiếm quá nhiều thời gian của anh, nhưng làm cha của hai người con thậm chí còn vất vả hơn. Con gái đầu lòng của anh là một trường hợp vô cùng kì lạ, hệt như mẹ của cô bé cái thời nàng còn trẻ. Cậu con trai của anh là người trầm mặc giống anh thuở bé.  Chăm lo cho hai đứa trẻ vất vả hơn nhiều so với việc cưỡi ngựa đi khắp chiến trường. Quá nhiều cho thân già bốn-mươi-mốt-tuổi của anh.

 

“Nghỉ ngơi đi, Otabek. Em có thể lo cho chúng thêm vài tiếng nữa.” Mila nói.

 

“Nàng còn có dạy lớp ballet mà. Ta có thể thu xếp được.”

 

“Ôi thôi nào. Học trò của em có thể chờ kia mà! Còn nữa, ai đó đang đợi để được gặp chàng kìa.” Mila nháy mắt với anh, thật chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả.

 

Người đó chính là Yuri Plisetsky. Cậu đương cau mày khó chịu. Có lẽ cậu đã đợi anh một lúc lâu rồi. “Xin lỗi, thần không biết.”

 

“Không sao. Bọn trẻ thế nào rồi?”

 

“Rất hiếu động.”

 

“Chúng chiếm nhiều thời gian của Mila quá.” Cậu cáu kỉnh. “Sẵn tiện, anh có bận không? Tản bộ cùng ta một lát.”

 

“Có việc gì sao?”

 

“Viktor cho gọi ta. Ta có cảm giác xấu về việc này.”

 

 

***

 

  
Yuri đã đúng khi đoán được điều xấu sẽ xảy ra. Phu quân Katsuki đón chào hai người khi họ đặt chân đến phòng ngủ của Đức vua. Vua Nikiforov nằm đấy, ốm yếu. Một dịch bệnh bắt đầu lây lan hai năm về trước. Nó đã được kìm hãm, nhưng Đức vua lại không thể hồi phục. Bác sĩ bảo có thể do tuổi tác của Ngài.

 

“Ta sẽ từ bỏ ngôi vua.” Đức vua nói giữa những cơn ho.

 

“Ừ, hẳn rồi.” Yuri cười khan trước ý nghĩ đấy. Dù cho cậu có là người kế vị, chẳng ai trông mong cậu sẽ thừa kế ngai vàng cả. Ai cũng nghĩ rằng Viktor sẽ làm vua đến khi Ngài mất, và khi đó thì Yuri đã quá già và đành để con trai cậu nối ngôi.

 

“Ta không đùa, Yura à. Sức ta đã yếu rồi. Ta chẳng còn đứng vững được nữa. Mắt ta cũng kém đi. Ta chẳng thể làm được gì nên thân.”

 

“Tìm ai khác đi. Cháu không thể kế vị được.”

 

Vua Nikiforov mỉm cười buồn rầu. “Thứ lỗi cho ta, Yura.”

 

Yuri thở dài. “Ngài nên cảm thấy thế. Ngài luôn khiên cháu phải phiền lòng.”

 

“Tha thứ cho ta.” Với lối nói của Ngài, Otabek không rõ liệu Đức vua vẫn đang bàn về ngôi báu hay không. Có lẽ Ngài chỉ xin tha thứ vì những thứ chỉ riêng hai người họ mới hiểu. Khi Phu quân Katsuki nhìn Otabek bằng ánh mắt hối lỗi thì, ồ, anh nghĩ, họ đang nói về anh và Yuri.

 

***

 

Lễ đăng quang của Yuri được cử hành trong bí mật. Chẳng ai ngoại trừ Đức vua, Thái tử, Quý phu quân, cố vấn, và vài ba tướng quân thân cận đến dự. Một tuần sau đó, Vua Nikiforov biến mất cùng Phu quân Katsuki. Cựu Quốc vương về an nghỉ ở một tỉnh lẻ cách xa đô thành. Với sức khỏe yếu dần của Ngài, Yuri chỉ mong người sẽ mang đến cho Viktor cuộc sống bình yên vào những ngày cuối đời của Ngài.

 

Vài trăm năm sau, Đức vua Nikiforov sẽ được biết đến với danh xưng Viktor Thịnh đế. Ngài quả thật đã nêu danh tên tuổi của mình. Trong suốt 23 năm trị vì, ngài đã trải qua những cuộc chiến tranh, chịu cảnh nước mất nhà tan, nhưng vẫn có thể giúp Vương quốc trở nên thịnh vượng. Dân chúng rất mực tôn kính Ngài.

 

Yuri đã phải thừa hưởng một di sản vô cùng khó nhằn. Tất nhiên, sau khi có được một vị hiền vương, quần chúng đã kỳ vọng nhiều vào Yuri. Họ luôn luôn thế. Nhưng Otabek chắc chắn rằng Yuri có thể đáp ứng mọi kỳ vọng của họ. Dù sao đi nữa, cậu cũng là Yuri Plisetsky. Cậu làm chủ những điều vĩ đại.

 

Và Otabek sẽ luôn ở bên cậu trên mỗi chặng đường cậu đi.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Không, Viktor chưa có tẻo. Anh ta chỉ ốm vì tuổi già mà thôi. Anh sống một cuộc đời dài và thầm lặng với Yuuri, thoát khỏi mọi ánh mắt soi mói của người đời. 
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> _ EriGure: Cười nhạo tôi tùy thích nhưng tôi đã nghe đi nghe lại đĩa thu âm của dàn diễn viên Hamilton nhiều lần khi dịch vì cái fic này làm tôi nhớ đến vở kịch ấy quá.
> 
> _ Fab_Mess_2108:
> 
> Vậy là series đã kết thúc rồi! Nói chứ đây là lần dịch fic vui nhất của tui đó, bởi mỗi lần gặp vướng mắc tui lại có đến 3 beta để cùng tổ lái <3 Trong đó có cô EriGure, cổ gánh vài part cuối ( hình như là từ part 5 hay part 6 ) và đcụ mỗi lần beta cùng cổ tui lại cười như con dở ( dù cả hai cách nhau nửa vòng Trái Đất LOL ). Hai cô còn lại tui cũng muốn nhắc lắm nhưng họ đều ở trên facebook nên không thể _(:


End file.
